


Well, This Is Unexpected

by muddeledupmess



Series: Superwholock verse [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddeledupmess/pseuds/muddeledupmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor (10th) meets Death in the aftermath of his regeneration. In all of Time and Space, he was not someone the Doctor thought to be anything other than a myth, one which spans every single planet and culture he has encountered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, This Is Unexpected

 

Every one of a Time Lords regenerations is considered one soul to reap. Death comes to collect the Doctor’s regeneration personally, considering they happen to be a little different.

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS Console room. Everything was a little off. Not only were the flames extinguished, as if they never burned. The colours muted, the sounds a distant hum. The Doctor looked around frantically, not understanding, he regenerated. He _didn’t die._ Why wasn’t he in a new body. More importantly, why wasn’t he ginger?

‘Hello Doctor’.

The Doctor stilled, he was alone when he regenerated. No one should be here.

‘Oh do stop panicking Doctor. Now come along we have things to discuss before we leave’

The owner of the voice stepped further into the light revealing himself to the Doctor. Tailored suit, dark hair and authoritative aura. He began walking out of the console room, the Doctor following. They stopped in front of a small library and proceeded to sit in the comfortable looking arm chairs. The second appearing far more at ease than the first.

‘I’m sorry but who are you? I don’t mean to be rude but how did you get here and what?’ The Doctor queried, lowering himself into the chair. Confusion etched upon his features.

‘I forget you never remember me. The last version of yourself took far longer to convince and actually attempted to forcible remove me from the premises. So desperate to ensure that young woman’s safety. I can very much assure you that I have yet to meet Miss Tyler. She has many many years left to live.’

‘You know about Rose? What do you mean the last version.. my last regeneration?’ The Doctor began pacing, searching for the answers among the shelves lining the walls. ‘Are you implying you’re Death, as in _the Death?..’_

Death raised a hand signalling the Doctor to stop. A smile lining his lips, a small chuckle passing his lips.

‘You certainly figured that out faster than you’re previous selves. Not quite as fast as the third version I met, but still quite fast. ‘

The Doctor once again lowers himself into the chair, mumbling about how brilliant he is and how brilliant that particular version of himself had been. He begins to study Death, attempting to figure out this _situation_  he found himself in. Meeting Death had not been something he had expected. Death, one of the Four Horse Men of the Apocalypse, actually existing was not something that he or any other Gallifreyan had expected. His people knew a lot about the universe, but evidently not as much as he would have liked to have known.

‘Tell me why you are here. Please tell me, the fact that you actually exist is fascinating, but I’m guessing this is not a social call’

With a smile about his lips, Death leans back in his chair and ponder carefully the beginning of te explanation.

‘Do not doubt my existence, child of Gallifrey. I  do very much exist as do my reapers. I do not merely  exist for the humans about this world. Death exists for all creatures and being across the Universe. Your people and the Daleks, horrible creatures by the way, have kept me incredibly busy in the last century. ‘ Sensing the Doctors question about the Daleks, he again raises his hand and continues.

‘Yes, the Daleks do have souls, very weak ones at that. For they are mere fragments of the larger soul, that of their creator. Davros, if I am not mistaken. Now about your soul. Yes you do have one, in fact each of your regenerations are a soul in a sense. They are individual souls, as each version of yourself is different from the last and different from the next. However, they are part of a larger soul-esque entity. Unlike the Daleks which are not full souls, just fragments. Do you understand?’

Death raises an eyebrow, awaiting a reply from the Doctor, who is sat contemplating this news.

‘If I understand you, which I think I do, what with being brilliant and all. _I’m_ dead, but I’m not dead. This version of myself is dead, but I’m still living on, memories, knowledge and everything in version 11.’ Death nods. The Doctor continues ‘Each version of myself has a soul, which is part of something larger that is bigger than a mere soul. So it’s almost as if.. LIKE A RUSSIAN DOLL. _Ahh_ now I understand. Each soul is part of the larger collective which makes me well me. But each soul is different, much like each doll’

The Doctor pauses to collect himself having been flailing his arms around. ‘Now, one thing I don’t understand. _Why is Death collecting me personally?_ I am assuming that everyone else isn’t extended the same pleasure.’

‘You would be assuming correctly. I also quite like that analogy, encompasses the point quite rightly. I retrieve you myself because the very nature of your soul is different from any other creatures, as you can understand. Further to that, being the last of your kind does render some special treatment. Also, with the delicate nature of your soul I cannot trust an ordinary reaper. You see, you are currently unstable. The body of a Time Lord can hold a Time Lord’s soul perfectly fine, but once separated from the body, the soul must be reunited with the previous incarnations quite quickly. Nasty things will occur otherwise. Obviously the first soul is quite different, stronger if you will.’

Death stands. The Doctor follows his lead, stopping to take in the sights around him. The last time this soul will step within the walls of the TARDIS, his constant companion, his home.

‘Now, let us be off. We do not have much more time to waste’

The Doctor stops one last time, after following Death through the winding corridors of the TARDIS, understanding how he knows her almost as well as he does. He rests his hand upon the Console for the last time.

‘Look after me Sexy, I’ll see you soon’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a submission on superwholock-headcanons.tumblr.com/


End file.
